Secret Admirer
by coin1996
Summary: I do not own Creepypasta or 'The Secret Admirer' story. I hope you all enjoy. Warning. It is not for the weak minded. It's messed up.


**Warning. This is a messed up story and not one for people who have a weak stomach. Read at your own sanity.**

* * *

Ivan smiled as he wrote down some word's the paper in front of him. He was writing it to the most amazing person ever. The only person that smiled at him and said hi to him. Ivan was always alone. Lost in his own little world but after he met him. He didn't feel so alone.

'I'm writing to tell you... How I really feel. You probably didn't notice but for the longest time, I've always been there for you... I want you to know what I've done. And I hope me opening up to you like this, You will hopefully feel the same way for me. And we can be happy together...  
Forever.  
I remember back when we were both thirteen. When you first transferred into my school. As soon as you walked in I thought... You were the most handsome boy in the world. When your bright gold eyes crossed my own purple one's. Even thou it was for a brief moment. As you scanned across the strange faces in the class. I wanted to be with you.  
Forever.  
I was heart-broken straight away thou. When you were paired up with some other guy to show you around the school... You really didn't notice me much... You were always with your group of friend's who were so... So different from mine. Who am I kidding. I never really had any friend's. The one thing that got me though all those year's of loneliness was watching you... Admiring every thing you did. The way you went though your day gracefully with out fault's simply left me in awe. Day in... And day out... As the year's went by you seemed pretty popular with both the guy's... and the girl's... You were sought after by all the poupler guy's in the whole school. Even by some of the older one's. But you just surged them off... The girl's loved how you looked after yourself. You always had your hair perfect. Witch made you admired but... Also hated... It's sad but it's human nature to get jealous. And we are all guilty of this crime. What they ended up doing however. Was far... Out of line...'

Yao was walking out of school and Ivan was following. He was keeping his distance but then a group of kid's came out from one of the near by class room's and pushed Yao against the wall. They laughed a bit at this and walked off talking among them self's leaving Yao alone on the floor. Ivan growled and glared at the kid's that walked down the hall. The math teacher walked out at this point and smiled to Yao.

"You ok down there?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes! Sorry. I ummm... Ran into the wall." Yao smiled. The teacher nodded and went on his way. Yao got up and dusted off his pant's before taking a deep breath and walking off.

Ivan watched with sadness in his eyes. He had been watching this go on and just wanted to keep Yao safe. Yao never noticed him thou. He watched as the bully's knocked over Yao's drink at lunch right after he turned down a popular guy. It made Ivan mad. Filled him with hate. Yao didn't deserve such hatred for being good-looking. They went farther than that. At one point Ivan walked past the wood work class just to see the group of kid's light Yao's back pack on fire letting it burn. Yao was in tear's being held back from his burning bag. Ivan watched. There wasn't much he could do now. The bag was already half way gone.

There were a few time's Ivan noticed Yao being targeted by the bully's of the school but never stepped in. He let it go letting the anger in side him grow. At one point Ivan was about to leave school when he saw the bully's toss Yao to the ground and kick him. Ivan was going to help but then Yao started to cry.

"That's for trying to tell the teacher." one of the kid's hissed as he kicked Yao again and walked off.

"Cry baby!" a girl yelled sticking out her tong.

The poor Chinese man sat there and cried for a second before getting to his feet and limping off. He looked horrible. Like a kicked puppy...

'But... It got worse... And I hated it...'

The kid's followed close behind Yao as he walked home cussing at him and yelling at him. Yao tried to act as if he couldn't hear it but even once in his house they yelled hateful word's to him.

'I never knew when they were going to snap and suddenly to attack you when watching, just inches away from your back. It tore me apart to see the boy I feel in love with feel so... Venerable...  
I wanted to fix it.'

Ivan glared down to the paper as he thought back to the kid's that picked on Yao. The three main guy's that hit him and pushed him around. The main girl Elizabeta... She was the top dog in the school in till Yao came around. Then she was pushed aside by the guy's who wanted Yao instead. Then there was Alfred. Yao had turned him down in front of the whole school and wrecked his reputation. He hated yao for that. Last there was Arthur. He hated Yao. Not because he didn't like him but because the guy he liked only talked about yao. and only yao. Even after he gave that French man every thing. And I mean every thing.

'All three of them hated you. They hated you over stupid thing's. Over dumb ass stuff. As the last week of school came around I knew they were going to do something to you. I could see it in their face's. plotting your demise. I wasn't going to let that happen... I wasn't going to let them hurt you any more.'

Ivan smiled as he stopped writing and moved his hand around. It was starting to cramp up from all the writing he had done. He sat back in his bed and went back to his letter.

'The first person that I convinced to stop messing with you was Alfred. He was much stronger than me... Being into all the school sport's. Plus all the steroids ment... I wouldn't be able to take him in a simple one on one fight. But in the end. That... Would be his down fall...  
I knew were he had kept the drug's. It wasn't hard to find them. Our school sucked when it came to security. Nothing would have been done if he was caught. I had got into his locker. With out much trouble. I only had to tell the teacher I had lost my code and she gave me his without a question. I had gotten into the locker well he was in class and found the needle that he was going to use next. I had emptied some out and pulled the handle back living a nice sized air bubble. He wouldn't have noticed. He wasn't that smart.

I watched as he came in to the gym. I had bought a pass just to watch this part go down. He came in ready to train with his buddy's. Laughing with them. I watched him pretending to train. Waiting... At first he was doing what he normally did. Training hard and fast. Soon though he started to slow down. He looked confused. Kind of lost. He feel to the floor. His body failed him. He went into cardiac arrest. Every one tried to help him but there was no defaulter around to help him... It was a school. Who would expect a heart attack in a school full of teen's? I smiled and walked away. No one noticed. No one asked question's. It was already to late for him.'

Ivan left out a chuckle and got up from his bed and walked over to his desk getting out a red pen for this one. After all Arthur loved using red pen's.

'The next one was Arthur. It was one I wont forget. Late at night I had snuck into his room. It was dark and no one was home. If he made a sound no one would come to his aid. At least... Not fast. I jumped on him well he was sleeping pinning him down. I tied both his hand's and feet to the bed post and reached into my bag. I was waiting for this day for a long time. I was happy to see it happen. I pulled out a jar. It was black. To any one it was a jar of black but if you were to look close you would see the movement in there. I had taken my time. I took any bug I could and put it in this jar. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel how you felt when he yelled at you and screamed curses at you. I pried open his mouth... Slowly pouring the jar into his mouth. He tried to scream but they were muffled by the bug's. The buzzing from the bug's muffled that sound. They made them selfs happy in there new home. I pulled out the next jar and did it again. He started to cry. Tear's feel down his face as I kept saying. All this is for you. At this point I could feel the bug's trying to get out of his stomach. I could feel them as I sat on him. He had passed out from the pain at this point.  
I fixed that...  
I poured water on his face and slapped him till he woke again. I made him suffer. I wanted him to suffer for as long as I could. As a punishment I poured water down his throat making the insect's go nut's moving and stinging him. Making him scream out with pain that was muffled with more bug's and water. After the fifth jar he passed away... I was sad to see him go. But he deserved it. He didn't go peacefully. He died of the internal bleeding due to the bug's eating and digging into his organ's. I enjoyed watching that but... I had to leave. Fad into the dark. Leaving no trace behind.'

Ivan looked at the clock and noticed how late it had got. He needed to finish this fast. He went right back to work. Writing down his last victim.

'I saved the best for last. Elizabeta. I had something very special planed for her... She was the wost to you. She was the one that made your life a living hell. I wasn't happy with her at all. Somebody as perfect as you shouldn't have to live knowing these people. These people who acted live the devil. I was going to put an end to this. So I set the pieces and waited...  
One day I got a head start. I skipped the last class but no one noticed... Not even the teacher... This show's how much I was noticed in school. By this time I had her route home memorised... I waited in an arch way I knew she walked past every time. I waited and thought about what I was going to do... And how it was all for you...  
Although...  
I didn't have to think too much. Because I already had it all planed out. When I caught sight of her I grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She was kicking and screaming. But at this point on her way home. There was no one around. The arch way was to an old a banded church. I dragged her away from the path and to the building were no one would intervene. And no one would find her body any time soon... I tied her arm's and leg's to the post's in there. So I knew there wouldn't be much of a struggle. I also gaged her. I wasn't going to let her scream out for help... Even if they couldn't hear her. I slowly pulled out my knife wanting her to see it. Her eyes went wide and she tried to scream tried to pull away but failed... I put the knife to her inner thigh and smiled as she reacted to the cold metal. I pushed the knife in making a clean-cut. As soon as the knife was at the handle I slowly pulled it out. As she let out a muffled scream. I covered the cut to slow the bleeding down and did this again... And again... All over her body. I wanted her to suffer but not yet die... With every cut I told her how you didn't deserve what she had done to you. Every cut a new remark. She was cut all over... Covered in red bandages. I smiled and looked into her hazed over brown eyes and placed the knife to her heart. I slowly pushed it in and watched as the light go out of them. Leaving her lifeless and cold. I smiled and pulled out the knife. Cleaning it off and leaving.  
By now you must be scared. Wanting to run and hide from me my love. You can try what every but it will fail because you and me are together. Together forever.'

Ivan put down his pen and got up from his desk. He folded up the letter and put it in his work folder in a folder marked 'Do Not Touch.' He walked down the step's and sat on the couch turning on TV and watching the station it was on. The front door opened and he looked over to see Yao smiling brightly.

"I'm home." Yao stated taking off his shoe's. Ivan smiled and got up like he had been waiting for Yao to come home. The Chinese man smiled and hugged Ivan. "How was your day?" Yao asked looking up.

"Same as always." Ivan smiled. Yao looked at the shirt Ivan was wearing and frowned.

"You got blood on you. Did you cut your self?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded.

"Da. I got a paper cut and it was just a drop of blood. It will be fine." Ivan smiled. Yao nodded and kissed Ivan and moved back.

"I'll go cook dinner now." Yao walked into the kitchen and Ivan watched him turn the corner.

"I'll give him the letter some other day. For now. He's happy." Ivan smiled.

* * *

**Well here's the next one guy's. I hope you enjoyed it. Pretty messed up I know. But it was one I had to do.**

**I do not own.**  
**Creeypasta.**  
**Hetalia.**  
**Or 'The Seret Admirer.'**

**Review! Thank's guy's!**


End file.
